10 Reasons Why I Hate Anzu Mazaki
by TaShYrEi
Summary: Seto ponders on ten reasons why he hates Anzu. [Seto x Anzu][Seto's POV][oneshot]


**10 Reasons Why I Hate Anzu Mazaki**

_Disclaimer: If hell gets frozen, then I'll own Yuugiou. _

**Once again, my brain is totally empty. I loathe it. Anywho, I know 10 reasons etcetera, etcetera is very common. But I would still like to take a shot of my own… This is non-bashing by the way… And in Seto's POV…**

…

It was Mokuba's pleading that brought us to Domino Park. The last place I would rather be.

And I abhor this place from the inner depths of my frozen heart.

As my younger brother and I take a seat on an empty bench, people began gawking at us. I swear I heard a woman saying to her husband, "Quick! Seto Kaiba's here! Take a picture of him!" She yelled with an increasingly irritating voice as she dragged the man near us.

And the other inhabitants strolling in the said park, upon hearing the word _Kaiba_, went berserk looking for me. The fools.

And that is why I hate to stay in public places.

Suddenly, a girl approaches my brother. But Mokuba smiles endearingly at her and embraces her close.

Wait. I hate _her_ more than I hate public places.

Mazaki Anzu. The mere mention of her name makes me despise her more with a passion stronger than the war going on between heaven and hell.

Why do I _hate_ her, you ask? You ignorant idiot.

Anyway, she starts blabbering some nonsense into my little brother as I sit somewhere far away from them. I simply cannot withstand the garbage she is stuffing into Mokuba's brain with her incessant chatter. I could only pity him.

So where were we? Ah, yes. Reason number one: She suddenly appears out of nowhere and eventually ruins your before perfectly peaceful day.

Mazaki finally stops chattering and Mokuba starts to speak. I cannot comprehend how Mokuba could survive such excruciating torture such as _listening _to Mazaki's nonstop baloney. Then my eyes fix on her outfit. She is wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of jogging pants. Good heavens she decided to wear something decent today.

Reason number two: She wears extremely licentious clothing. I mean, if she's not wearing a hanging blouse, you could expect to see her wearing sleeveless, if not, she could be wearing micro mini shorts, or you could see her wearing exceedingly short skirts—that in a slight blow of the wind, you could already see her pink underwear with red polka dots. Has she no shame to expose to everybody her abundant cleavage popping out from her exceptionally thin and almost see-through shirt? I wouldn't wonder if she gets raped one day…

Not that I intentionally peer under her skirt…

Back with Mokuba, I can see him snickering… About what? Wait a second… He's snickering at me! I bet that cheerleader has intoxicated his brain with filth! Behind him, Mazaki has a smirk plastered to her evil face. I knew it!

Mokuba comes and sits next to me with eyelashes fluttering sweetly. I almost choke.

"Seto, could you go to the amusement park with me and Anzu?"

That horrid question was brought up again. Mokuba had been asking that to me for ages. And obviously, I always said no. A complete, utter NO. But it seems that my brother keeps on trying to convince me.

And I know, with that wicked smile on his face, he has something up his sleeve.

"Mokuba, how many times do I have to tell you that I won't go no matter how hard you try? So forget it." I say to him, loud and clear.

Apparently, he nods quietly. But I get an odd feeling why that mischievous grin stays glued to his face.

"Are you sure about that, big brother?" His grin grows wider.

"Yes. My answer is NO, and that's final." I tell him confidently, hoping this would conclude it all.

I'm terribly wrong.

His grin becomes so wide that I feel it's almost impossible to grin that way. It was truly, unbelievably wide that I almost shiver in fear. But I don't. I was _Seto Kaiba_. I don't run away just because of a ridiculously extensive grin done by a mere 10-year-old.

He pulls out a video tape from his large pant pocket and twirls it playfully in front of my face.

"And what is that supposed to be?" I ask him.

"Oh,_ this_?" He emphasizes loudly. "It's nothing. Just _you_ and _your_ **bunny costume** at my party, nothing _important_."

I freeze.

**No** way. There was absolutely **no** stinking way he got that tape from my vault. It was impossible.

I knew I shouldn't have agreed to dress up as a cute, fluffy little bunny in Mokuba's party when I lost to a bet with him. Bleh.

"How did you get that--?"

"Oh, come on, Seto. _You_ gave me the code to that vault, don't you remember?" Mokuba smiles naughtily as he continues to twirl the cursed tape around his fingers teasingly.

"I didn't—"

But Mokuba cuts me through it. "So, do you agree now? Would you go with me and Anzu to the amusement park—in exchange for this piece of _evidence_?" He stressed the last word in full force.

"Fine—I'll go." I reply in defeat.

"And the evidence, please?" I hiss, with my hand extending for the tape.

"Nu-uh-uh. I won't give it to you—_until _you've done your part." Mokuba throws the tape away from my reach and flings it to—Mazaki.

Drat. I knew she had something to do with this. And comes my reason number three: She is a _bad_ influence. She teaches young kids how to blackmail their older brothers.

Mazaki promptly puts the "evidence" inside her pouch bag and gives a thumbs-up to the still grinning Mokuba. I hate it when they team up.

In a flash, the geek squad suddenly appears into view, rushing to the nosy cheerleader. She better not hand them the tape or else she'll find herself headless in a matter of seconds.

Speaking of the devil, here goes reason number four: She has a group of geeks for her so-called "friends". To be specific, a vertically challenged tri-colored freak who has a split-personality disorder, a fat-headed mutt who can't distinguish a monster in attack position from a defense one, and a pencil-haired rhino just as moronic as the former.

She definitely has taste.

Meanwhile, the geek squad is currently having a sick reunion. They notice Mokuba standing beside Mazaki and the mutt begins to converse with him. I mourn for my brother's blissful ignorance from the evils around him.

I overhear Mazaki discussing to him how important her friends are. How disgustingly stupid. Thus, I already have my fifth reason: She always preaches about friendship and how they create miracles. She prepares long speeches to sermon us with. And honestly, they're getting old.

Unexpectedly, I hear a series of laughter coming from the said idiots. And to my utter disbelief, Mokuba was laughing his heart out with _them_. With the geek squad.

He had betrayed his own brother.

"Hey, arrogant, egotistical, twiggy bunny!" The mutt calls out to me with stifled laughs.

"Jounouchi, don't talk like that to Kaiba." Motou says a number of apologies and begs for the mutt to do the same.

"Yugi, don't sweat it. Kaiba deserves it! Hey, fluffy, white bunny! You're so cute I want to squeeze you tight!" Mazaki yells out to me with an annoying expression on her face.

I stiffen.

She _told_ **them**. **SHE TOLD THEM!**

Reason number six: She deliberately insults me! She and her group of morons insult me! No one dares to insult my name and gets away with it. Is she _that_ blind to see her purposeful rudeness in front of Seto Kaiba?

I shall have to deal with that later.

Mazaki bursts out laughing hysterically together with her group of nincompoops. My teeth grind in furious rage. My hand clenches into a tight ball. I want to go and kill them one by one as they scream pleas of help and mercy. Yes, that would be perfect. But it's reputation suicide.

Her ugly voice that resembles witches' cackles. The way she laughs. The way she talks. She uses that seemingly innocent voice that hides her wicked personality. And I loathe her for it.

Ah, yes. Reason number seven: She is two-faced. Whenever she's with her "friends", she shows them her bright and cheery attitude. But when she encounters me, all she gives me is a scowl and a few death glares. Hah. Some sweet girl, if you ask me.

For some reason, all of them turn their attention to my younger brother. Without further warning, they tickle him and my helpless little brother screams a shrill, ear-piercing laugh.

I quickly shoot up to stand. And I glare daggers at all of them.

But soon enough, they release my now, flushed and heavily breathing brother. I expect him to shout at them for their abusive actions, but instead he giggles and asks them for more.

For MORE.

The little traitor does not learn from his mistakes.

Anyway, my reason number eight: She takes advantage of Mokuba. She is a user, I tell you! I know she's just using that math-tutoring and baby-sitting for him as an excuse to plot up revenge plans against me. I just know it. She is a sly, crafty girl. Beware of her.

To my relief, they did not tickle him as he asked. For once, they learn how to think.

Then I notice Mazaki separate from her friends. Where is she going?

I soon realize the answer as she headed towards me. What? Towards _me_? I swoon over to my side and look at the geek squad. They did not have any signs of smirks or grins or wicked smiles. Just their normal faces. So what is this supposed to mean?

A voice interrupts through my thoughts. "Kaiba, I'm sorry about the tape. Mokuba was actually the one who began the dialogue about it. I swear I didn't start any of it." She raises her arm as if pledging to a vow. Then she tucks an object into my hands. She leans nearer to me and whispers, "Here. Keep it. Mokuba doesn't know I gave it to you." Then she rushes back to the other bench where her friends waited.

I pause for a moment. What was that about? Then I look down at my hands.

It was the tape.

Reason number nine: She butts in on other people's business. And she bothers my thoughts, in my case.

I sigh softly and slump back to my seat.

I truly hate her. And there would be no better reason than my last one.

She wears indecent attire, she ruins my day, she insults me, she has a group of morons for her friends, she preaches about friendship, she takes advantage of other people, she teaches them bad things, and she bothers me to no end—but I love her.

And I hate it.

…

**I had fun writing this! Haha. I know it sucks but I love it. So please bear with the sucky writing. It's actually my first time writing a first person fic… **

**Anyway, please review!**


End file.
